An attack on the Sand Village fail?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: All OC's. Mine and my sisters.  The Fountain Village we made up..  A group from the Fountain Village are out to kill the Kazekage - Gaara. Can they be stopped? One-shot


"Akio-san!" A female voice groaned from the couch.

Akio was leaning against the wall by the kitchen door, his eyes shut as he grabbed a few minutes of rest. "Hm?"

"I'm bored." She stated, her hands behind her head as she too, had her eyes closed.

"Takara, I'm resting." Akio mumbled.

Takara sighed. Her eyes then opened as she looked at the roof. "But you slept all night..."

"You can never get enough sleep." Akio replied and sighed before making his way to the couch to sit beside his younger sister. "The couch is more comfortable."

Takara sat up, searching her older brother carefully. "I know... but seriously... can we do something?" She asked, tugging lightly at Akio's arm.

"Go for a walk." Akio shrugged.

Takara stared blankly at her brother. "Will you come with me?"

"I guess we both could use a good dose of exercise." Akio laughed.

"Not too much though..." Takara stated, jumping to her feet.

"With all the sweets you ate last night, you'll need more than I do." Akio stood up and stretched.

Takara crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head from her brother as she headed toward the door. Akio followed behind his sister. When they reached outside, Takara wrapped her arms around herself. That was the one thing she disliked about the Fountain Village - the snow.

Akio rolled his eyes and tossed Takara the coat he had snagged as they walked out the door. "You should've learned by now, it's been how many years? Seventeen years."

Takara rolled her eyes at Akio as she pulled the coat on over her shoulders. She smiled slightly as she looked up at Akio. "Akio-san, we should go visit the Fernu mansion." Takara suggested.

Akio nodded in agreement. "We haven't seen them in a while, have we?"

Takara shook her head. "I hope Reina is home though... I need to speak with her."

"She's awkward." Akio stated.

Takara nodded. "She likes you I think... but then again she likes everyone... so..." Takara shook her head with a small laugh. "I feel bad for you, Akio-san."

"I feel bad for her." Akio shook his head.

"Reina, why?" Takara wondered.

"I doubt she even knows what love is anymore." Akio shrugged.

"Oh...you're probably right about that." Takara agreed.

When they finally reached the Fernu's Mansion, Akio rapped quickly on the door and stepped back. The door slowly opened as Reina walked casually down the hall.

"Afternoon, Sankakukei's." Reina smiled brightly as she reached the two and stopped at the entrance. "What brings you two here after all this time?"

"Boredom." Takara answered simply.

Reina nodded. "Well, come on in then... you two actually have great timing." She said as she moved aside for the two to pass her.

Takara stepped in and passed her coat to Reina who placed it in a closet. "Why good timing?" Takara asked.

"My cousin, his freaky girlfriend and I, were just about to come and get you two." Reina explained.

"Why?" Takara asked again.

"We're going after Gaara." Reina smirked.

"Gaara - the Kazekage? Why?" Takara asked, yet again.

"To kill him of course."

"What'd he do now?" Akio asked as he leaned back against the front door.

"Nothing really... we just feel the need to take him out." Reina answered as she moved through the large building, leading the siblings to where she left her cousin.

"Alright." Akio shrugged. "You mean, just to see if we can do it, right? If we can measure up and suceed the Kazekage's forces and destroy them? Simply because we're a daring nation?"

Reina rolled her eyes. "Yes."

Takara laughed. "I think the excuse, 'We are the Fountain Village', is just a much better, and easier, reason."

Akio shrugged. "The Fountain Village is too active for me. We should all just chill one day." Akio laughed. "When are we going?"

"As soon as Kureji and Yua are ready." Reina replied, opening large doors to reveal Kureji and Yua inside. "Afternoon, idiots. Ready to go? Kara and Akio came to us." Reina smirked.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of something?" Kureji asked, his arms rested against the back of his head.

"Better not be what I think it is!" Reina hissed.

Yua came out of the bathroom that was attached to her and Kureji's room. "He's being an idiot, and I was fixing my hair." Yua said and sighed.

"Oh I see - not! You still have no damn face!" Reina laughed. "Do you even have eyes, yeah clown?"

"I am not a clown, and why would I not have eyes?" Yua asked, having a blank expression which none could see.

"Because they are _always_ covered!"

"She has the most beautiful eyes ever." Kureji said and laughed. "I don't think that she should hide them but she refuses to allow others to see them."

"Shut up." Yua snarled and snapped her head in his direction.

"She thinks she's ugly underneathe." Kureji shrugged. "Makes no sense to me though."

"It's 'cause she is hideous!" Reina stated, laughing.

"Reina... stop fighting..." Takara begged quietly.

"She's a lot more beautiful than you think." Kureji laughed. "She usually wears her hair up at night."

Reina smirked, lifting her hand. "Midori!" A small-ish vine grew from the floor and headed toward Yua. "Than let's see it!"

Yua stood still as the vines lurched her way, and at the last second she pulled the sword on her back from its sheath and sliced them in half. "Don't. You. Dare."

Reina frowned and crossed her arms. "One day..." She murmured.

"No-" Yua was interrupted by Akio.

"So are you ready yet? Can we leave?" Akio asked.

Takara nodded, slightly irriated by the constant fighting always taking place between Reina and Yua.

"I was waiting for Yua. She's ready now though." Kureji shrugged.

"Don't speak for me!" Yua snapped before pushing her way through the door and leaving the mansion.

The others followed after her quickly. Takara didn't travel often, so she was enjoying the many sights the area had to offer.

"Akio-san..." Takara whispered, linking her arm with his.

"Yes?" Akio asked as he looked up to the sky.

"Have I ever been to this part of the Fountain Village? I do not remember it..." She asked, leaning into his side.

"Probably not. It's confusing anyways, it's better that you hadn't." Akio replied.

Takara nodded. Reina, who had been ahead of the others, frowned. "You know who I miss?" Reina asked her cousin.

"Hibiki?" Kureji asked.

Reina's eyes widened as she looked over at him. "How'd you guess?"

"He's the only guy who you've actually befriended without intent to kill him or actually get in his pants." Kureji rolled his eyes. "And I've never seen you so close to someone."

Reina frowned. "I haevn't heard from him in far too long... maybe he died..."

"Reina...It's Hibiki." Kureji stated plainly.

"That's true." She agreed. "B-But maybe I will kill him if I see him again, just so I know he's dead..." She said nervously, more toward herself than to her cousin.

"Why don't you go to see him? Once you figure out where Hotaka is, you'll know where he is."

"Too much work for a small cause." Reina shrugged.

"Yeah, okay." Kureji rolled his eyes.

"Whose Hibiki? And how come you've never tried the whole seduce to kill thing on him?" Akio asked. "Seriously. 'Cause I would like to know the secret." Akio said.

"It's no secret." Reina frowned again. "He was just a friend of mine when I was younger. I actually... c-cared toward him. I haven't seen him in forever though... maybe he's taken!" Reina gasped, her eye twitching slightly.

"You're hopeless..." Takara sighed.

"He wouldn't even like someone like you anyways." Yua mumbled under her breath and chuckled.

Kureji looked over and punched Yua hard in the arm. "Idiot."

"Idiot!" Yua spat back before punching him back.

Takara shook her head. "What an odd couple..."

Reina growled at Yua. "Someone like me? What the hell is wrong with me!"

Yua shrugged. "You're from the Fountain Village."

"I bet you're even worse than me! I-If I even knew where the hell you were from..." Reina mumbled.

"All I know is that I was not from the Fountain Village unlike someone. And everyone knows that the Fountain Village is the worse." Yua shrugged. "It explains why you're so crazy."

"W-We're not crazy..." Takara mumbled.

Yua shushed Takara. "She is!"

Takara nodded. "Alright."

"Kureji is worse than me!" Reina hissed. "And besides, I have heard of a girl from the Sand who is worse than anyone in the Fountain Village!"

"Seriously, reason with me. Others are crazy because of experience, things that happen to them, things that push them there. You were born in the Fountain Village and therefore you are naturally crazy." Yua smiled, her only feature that was visible and made a lasting impression.

"Kureji is still worse!" Reina growled.

"How am I?" Kureji asked.

"You abuse your damn girlfriend!"

"It's the mutual love of ours. I punch her, she punches back and then-" Kureji grabbed Yua by the wrist and pulled her close to kiss her. "And then I make her weak in the knees." He smirked.

"Shut up." Yua said and looked away.

Reina rolled her eyes and looked away from the pair. "The sooner we reach the Sand the better."

* * *

><p>"Are you two going to be leaving anytime soon?" Yuudai asked casually from the couch.<p>

"Why?" Hibiki asked.

"Just wondering." Yuudai shrugged.

Minako sighed. "I don't think Yuudai likes me all that much..." She whispered to Hibiki.

"No, he doesn't mind you." Hibiki laughed.

"What?" Yuudai asked.

"You're just an idiot." Hibiki shrugged.

Minako giggled as she leaned against the wall, looking out the window. Her laughing stopped as she bit her lip. "Something doesn't feel right..."

"Yeah, my stomach is not working with me today!" Yuudai sighed and rubbed his tummy.

"Idiot..." Minako rolled her eyes as she stepped across the room to the window. She seriously had a bad feeling - it was overwhelming her. "Hibiki..." She whispered.

"What do you want to do about it?" Hibiki asked.

She shrugged. "I-I think..." She shook her head and held it in her hands. "I dunno! Stop pressuring me!"

Hibiki put his hands up in defence. "No pressure, but you are the one with the feeling."

Minako sighed and turned around to face Hibiki. "I need to lay down..." She whispered. She figured maybe resting would make the feeling go away.

Hibiki nodded. "That might help."

"Me too!" Yuudai said and laid down.

Minako rolled her eyes as she moved across the room toward the bedroom she shared with Hibiki. She laid down on the bed with her eyes opened. "I forgot..." She mumbled. '_I'm not like other people who can just rest and wake up later... if I rest I wake up crying!_' She sighed again, staring at the ceiling.

Hibiki came in to lay down beside Minako. "Are you good to sleep?"

She looked over at him. "What do you think?" She frowned.

"One of these days you will have a good rest." Hibiki smiled before kissing her on the forehead.

"I hope you're right..." She whispered, curling up against Hibiki. "I haven't slept properly since I was four..."

"You and me both." Hibiki stated. "In a sense."

Minako laughed. "So, why did Yuudai want us to leave?" Minako asked, changing the subject.

"It's Yuudai..." Hibiki shrugged.

Minako shrugged. "I guess that's a good enough reason."

* * *

><p>At the entrance of the Sand Village, the group of five had finally arrived.<p>

"Wow! This place is so big!" Takara smiled as she took in the sights.

"Fernu's first." Akio waved the two in first. "I would rather not fight anyone at the moment."

Reina smiled seductively at Akio as she walked passed him.

Akio rolled his eyes before looking desperately at Takara. "Oh boy, is it great to be a male!"

Takara just giggled at her brother. "Kureji, Yua, are you two going to go in?"

They both walked past the two Sankakukei's and followed closely behind Reina.

Takara smiled up at Akio, linking her arm with his again. "Have you been here before, Akio-san?" She asked innocently.

"Sort of." Akio replied and followed behind Yua. "It's an interesting place."

"How can you sort of been here before?" Takara asked him again.

Akio shook his head. "Nevermind."

Takara frowned but didn't ask again as she continued to take in the sights.

"We are close." Reina smirked, ready for battle.

"Have fun!" Akio said and smiled.

"You're helping!" Reina gasped. "We did not drag you here to be judges!"

"I'm the analyzer?" Akio laughed.

"I wanna help!" Takara smiled at Reina. "He may not, but I do!"

"Good, come over here beside me then." Reina smiled.

Takara stepped closer to Reina.

"T-Takara!" Akio gasped quietly.

Takara turned back to face Akio. "What, Akio-san?" She asked innocently.

"He's just being over-protective of you again..." Reina rolled her eyes. "Come on, Takara, you said you'd help!"

"I am not being over-protective!" Akio snapped. "Ju...Just be careful." Akio muttered.

Takara smiled and threw her arms around Akio. "I always am. I love you, Akio-san."

"Oh jeez..." Reina rolled her eyes.

Akio nodded and allowed Takara to go with Reina, but subtly he stuck close to her.

Reina grinned as she called out, "Midori!" and jumped up on a vine. "Come on, Kara!"

Takara grinned and jumped up beside Reina. "Where is the Kazekage?" She asked Reina.

"That big building there." Reina answered, pointing toward the centre building of the village.

"It so... plain." Takara frowned.

"It all is here... it's just sand... I think it needs some green! Don't you agree, Kureji?" Reina laughed.

Kureji nodded in agreement. "I think it also needs a little bit of Tsukai no Taimi!" Kureji smiled.

Yua sighed. "No it does not."

"What is that?" Takara asked, confused.

"A little something special of Yua's." Kureji laughed.

"Which I am not going to use!" Yua growled.

"Oh, but the citizens would love it!" Kureji laughed.

Yua turned to Takara. "No they wouldn't. He's being sarcastic."

"Am not! Kureji smirked. "I love it!"

"You're from the Fountain Village." Yua replied.

"Can't use that excuse here!" Kureji stated before pulling Yua to himself. A vine grew from the ground and he leaped up onto it with Yua in his arms. The four on the vines headed for the main building where the Kazekage was located as Akio was left behind. Terrified, he watched Reina and Takara disappeared over the giant wall that was the Sand Village's main defence. He quickly ran down the path that split the giant walls of sands, determined to fight any who crossed his path.

"State your name!" A voice came out of no where, causing Akio to stop.

"Huh?" Akio looked around for the voices' host. Suddenly a sand ninja appeared in front of Akio. "Your name?"

"None of your buisness!" Akio shrugged and stuck his hand out to lean against the wall.

"You'd think it isn't, right? But it is." The ninja said.

"No, it really isn't." Akio laughed and closed his eyes with a yawn.

The ninja went to take a step towards Akio when the sides of the walls lurched from it's position and crushed the man between. The walls retreated and Akio pursued the others as quickly as he could, stopping to kill a few others. When he reached the final gate into the actual village Akio stopped to get his breath. "I know it's been a while since dad has been here, but has it ever changed!"

Akio looked around to figure out which way would be the easiest to reach the Kazekages building. He decided to head down the left path and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Minako bolted up in bed, she was hypervenalating as she tried to calm herself. Her hand clung to her chest as she felt her heart race and tears fall down her face.<p>

Hibiki automatically pulled Minako into his chest and he patted her hair. Hibiki whispered softly into Minako's ear to sooth her.

Minako's breathing slowly returned to normal. She almost felt faint as she slumped in Hibiki's hold. "H-Hibiki..." She choked out.

"I'm here." Hibiki muttered.

"I-I... I'm n-never... s-s-sleeping again!" She announced, still trying to catch her breath.

"You can die without sleeping." Hibiki whispered.

"I-I-I'd r-rather d-die th-than wake u-up l-like this!" She sobbed.

Hibiki held her tightly once again. "I know it sucks."

Minako sighed as she pulled from his arms, panting heavily as she closed her eyes. It then occured to her, she did not feel better, if anything, she felt worse.

Suddenly, from outside the window, Minako and Hibiki could hear a loud crashing noise. Minako jumped up, almost fallign over before she reached the window. She slumped against it as her eyes widened. The Kazekage building was being overrun by green vegetation. Minako became speechless as her eyes were locked on the sight. Jounin were seen running around in a panic. Minako was able to make out four different people standing on top of the green... things.

Hibiki was close to Minako in seconds as he peered out onto the seen. "Come on!" Hibiki choked before quickly leaving the room and grabbing Yuudai by the arm and dragging him along to the Kazekages building. Minako stumbled after Hibiki and Yuudai, still lightheaded.

"This is awesome!" Takara grinned as she watched the building fall apart.

"It's only so long before Gaara comes out to 'protect' his village!" Reina laughed.

"Reina!" Kureji shouted from a distance away. A green vine shot up from beneath Reina and deflected a kunai.

Reina's eyes widened as she looked over at Kureji. "H-He s-saved me...?"

"He's your cousin..." Takara stated.

"B-But he hates me..." Reina stated.

"I will not make it a habit!" Kureji growled. "Now will you pay attention to your adversary?"

Reina shook off her cousins kindness and looked back ahead toward her enemies. "Hey, Kara, you'd be useful here, care to help now?"

Takara nodded and smiled brightly. She liked this village, it was filled with earthy elements, unlike the Fountain Village that was just filled of snow and ice. She closed her eyes and formed several hand seals. Without a word, the sand beneath several jounin's feet moved up around them and formed a shell. With a single movement the sand tightened around them and crushed their bodies. The sand retracted and left the bodies, crushed and bloody.

"Yes!" Takara grinned.

"Awesome!" Reina smiled as she sent a vine out to attack a jounin.

"Reina?" Hibiki asked in complete shock. He, and the other two, had just reached the scene, and the first thing that he saw was Reina.

Reina seemed to be unaware of Hibiki's presence as she sent another vine out to pull a jounin apart. Takara spotted a group of three staring in awe. With a grin she pulled her hands together.

"You know her?" Minako asked Hibiki, still keeping her eyes locked on the people above.

Hibiki hadn't heard Minako as he concentrated hard on Reina. Why was she there? Why was she destroying the Kazekage's building? And who were the people with her?

The sand beneath Minako, Yuudai and Hibiki's feet began to move. It slowly began to consume their bodies. Minako growled as she tried to fight against the sand. "N-No!" She shrieked.

"Reina!" Hibiki shouted. "What are you doing here?"

Reina had heard her name be called and looked around. From the height she was at, everyone looked the same. She shrugged and resumed her attacking, getting irritated that Gaara had not shown his face yet.

"Hibiki! Stop worrying about that girl and w-worry about the sand!" Minako hissed, trying to cut the sand with her kunai. It simply moved and then reconnected again, continuing to climb.

Hibiki shushed Minako before resuming to shout for Reina's attention.

Reina grew annoyed. She was beginning to think she was hearing things. "Kara, who do you have in those balls of sand?"

"Sand ninjas?" Takara replied, thinking it was the most obvious answer.

"Reina! I know you can hear me!" Hibiki shouted at the top of his lungs.

Minako, being so short, had already been consumed.

Reina forced her eyes to look at the balls. "G-Green and blue hair? I-It can't be... Kara!"

Takara opened her eyes. "What?"

"Bring those three balls of sand up here!" Reina ordered.

"Hm? Why? I was about to kill the short girl."

"Just do it!" Reina hissed.

Takara shrugged but did as she was told. The three balls of sand floated up in front of Reina and Takara. Minako was unvisable and the two males just barely visible.

"H-Hibiki... H-Hiroshimo?" Reina's eyes were wide with shock and confusion as she looked at him.

"I will hurt you if you don't let us out!" Hibiki growled at the one girl.

Takara shrugged. "I'd like to see you try from in there."

"Reina!" Hibiki hissed.

Reina frowned at Takara. "K-Kara... release them."

"I could kill that girl... right now... just one movement and she'd be dead." She smirked.

"And if you kill her, Reina had _better_ kill you!"

Takara just laughed. "I kinda like this guy!"

Reina shook her head. "Release them!"

Takara narrowed her eyes at Reina before snapping her fingers. Minako, Yuudai and Hibki landed on the vine as the sand fell to the ground. Minako laid motionless on the vine, unconsious.

"There, happy?" Reina growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Minako!" Hibiki fell to his knees and he inspected Minako's health. "You're lucky she's not dead." He growled.

"Am I?" Takara laughed. "I don't see how her being alive is lucky..."

"Takara!" Reina hissed.

Takara shrugged.

"Hey there." Yuudai wiggled his eyebrows at Takara. "I'm Yuudai, you?"

Takara stared blankly at Yuudai. "Takara Sankakukei."

"Takara!" Reina hissed.

"What?" She asked, oblivious.

"You're not supposed to tell your enemy your name!"

"Oh?"

"Did Akio forget to tell you that?"

"Akio-san!" Takara gasped. "Where is he?"

"Thanks. A lot!" Akio shouted as he finally reached Takara. He quickly mad his way over before pulling Takara into his arms. "If you ever take her again, I will have to hurt you, Reina." Akio said as he caught his breath. "Are you alright, Takara?"

Takara hugged Akio back tightly. "I'm alright!"

"Over-protective~" Reina rolled her eyes.

"She's my baby sister, Reina." Akio said calmly before kissing the top of Takara's head.

"Your baby sister, huh?" Yuudai asked. "So you're...?"

"Akio Sankakukei." Akio replied absent-minded.

Takara frowned at Akio. "I'm only five years younger! That doesn't make me a baby you know..."

"Can we get on with this?" Reina growled, turning her attention back to the crumbling building. "Where is that damn Kazekage already! We've been out here pulling apart his jounin, and he hasn't done as much as show even a spec of his face!" She growled in irritation.

"Someone is a little oblivious." Yuudai rolled his eyes.

"Hm?" Reina asked, narrowing her eyes at Yuudai.

"The Kazekage is off on buisness!" Yuudai laughed.

Reina felt her eye twitch. "S-Seriously? We came all this way for nothing!"

"Nice going... I could have been sleeping right now." Takara mumbled.

"That's the Fountain Village for you." Yua shook her head.

"It's not fair!" Takara pouted into her brother's chest.

Reina sighed. "What is so important about that girl in your arms?" She asked Hibiki, looking down at the pair.

"I love her." Hibiki replied.

Reina's eyes widened. "L-Love? I thought you couldn't love!"

"Minako's old team killed Hotaka a while back. I'm free from all his head games."

Reina looked down at Minako, searching her features. "B-But why her? S-S-someone like you could find much better people!"

"You don't know her, Reina. Besides, you are a dear friend of mine."

Reina shook her head. "Takara!"

"Yes?"

"F-Finish th-that girl off, now!" Reina hissed.

Takara shrugged and pulled from her brother's arms, ready to finish Minako off.

Hibiki lunged at Takara and knocked her off her feet. "You touch her and I will kill you." He hissed.

Akio jumped on Hibiki and pushed him off his sister. "And if you kill her I'll have no choice but to kill you!"

Takara sat on the vine, unsure of what to do. "T-Takara!" Reina begged.

Minako's body stirred but she remained unconsious. Takara looked to Yuudai, expecting him to move to either Minako or Hibiki's side.

Yuudai caught Takara's gaze and he quickly made his way over to her. "So you're from..." Yuudai looked at her headband and couldn't figure it out. "Where are you from?"

Takara tilted her head slightly. "Fountain Village. That a problem?"

"Kara! Dammit! Do it already!" Reina begged once again.

"I haven't heard of it bef- wait, no. I think Hibiki went there one time on Hotaka's orders. I heard it's interesting."

"I hate it." Takara frowned. "It's always cold and snowy."

Yuudai laughed. "I guess it's completely opposite from this place. I'm always having to take my shirt off because I'm sweating!"

Takara surpressed a blush as she nodded slowly. "You'd probably like the Fountain Village then." She smiled slightly.

"Probably. I use to live in the mist. Other then the constant fog and dreariness, it's was a nice temperature." Yuudai nodded.

"Would you like to join us and come back with me?" Takara smiled, holding her hand out toward Yuudai.

"I would-"

"Takara!" Akio interrupted Yuudai. "What are you doing to my younger sister?" Akio turned to Yuudai.

"Talking?" Yuudai said casually.

"Why?" He asked.

"Am I not allowed to?" Yuudai asked.

"Well...I mean, you're suppose to be enemies."

"A beauty like her, who'd wan to be enemies?" Yuudai sounded taken aback.

Takara blushed as she looked from Yuudai to her brother. "He's nice. Can't he come back with us?"

"Takara! Stop it!" Reina shook her head. "You're a disgrace to the Fountain Village, Kara!"

"Says the one who sleeps with to kill." Akio stated.

Reina shook her head. "At least I kill! She wants to keep this guy alive! And he's not even that cute!"

"That's insulting." Yuudai muttered.

"That's not the point, Reina! The point is that you're trying to kill someone dear to _me!" _Hibiki hissed. "Would you just speak with me instead of trying to fight for once?"

Reina's eyes narrowed on Hibiki. "What's there to speak of? You're an enemy. I must kill everyone in my path."

"Including me?" Hibiki asked.

Reina hesitated for a moment before saying, "Yes."

"Reina, I know you. You wouldn't kill me."

"I-I've changed!" She shouted.

Hibiki looked over at the unconsciencious Minako before standing up. He looked over at Reina before walking to stand in front of her, his arms wide open. "Then kill me."

Reina was taken aback by his actions. "You say it so easily, like I wont do it..."

"I'm telling you...kill me."

Takara shrugged. "Kill him. I can do it if you wish."

Reina felt her heart race. "Y-You're trying to trick me, Hibiki!"

"Reina, you know me too. Am I trying to trick or am I being serious? Kill me now."

Reina lifted her hand, it shaking slightly. She searched him closely before saying, "Midori." The vine lurched out toward Hibiki, about to plunge into his flesh when it changed course and headed toward Minako. "I cannot kill you, Hibiki, but your girl is a different thing!" The vine picked up Minako's lifeless body and pulled her behind Reina. "I _will_ kill her... with ease!"

"Reina, if you do anything to harm her I will erase your memory of anything to do with me. I won't exist to you anymore, and you'll be completely alone again." Hibiki stated.

"You'd have to reach me to get that far." Reina stated as a new vine grew beneath her and picked her up, Minako still being held captive.

Hibiki quickly moved up onto the vine with Reina and Minako. "Give her back, Reina."

Another vine came out and hit Hibiki in the gut, sending him back. "Give up! Remember your time with her, 'cause you wont get anymore!"

Hibiki suddenly bursted into a puddle of water, and he appeared behind Reina. "Reina, I don't want to hurt you! Please, let her go."

Reina whirled around and glared at Hibiki. "Never! It's not fair! I knew you first!" She hissed, jumping back.

Hibiki quickly moved forward and grabbed Reina by the wrist before pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her body. "And I'll always love you. But not as I love her. You hold a special place in my heart that Minako doesn't, but if you ever touch Minako, you will no longer hold that place."

Reina searched Hibiki's eyes, frozen with fear and shock. "Then... let it be gone." Reina frowned as she closed her eyes.

The vine holding Minako released it grip and allowed her to fall; the vine was twenty feet from the ground.

"Yuudai!" Hibiki shouted.

Yuudai ripped his eyes from Takara and see Minako falling. "One second!" Yuudai stated before running to catch the falling Minako.

Hibiki let out a sigh of relief before hugging Reina tightly. "Thank you."

She remained still in his hold, her eyes still closed.

"Seriously, Kureji and I haven't done anything yet. Are we going to destroy this village or are we just going to leave and return another time?" Yua asked.

Reina remained silent, ignoring Yua. Takara looked over the edge to see where Yuudai had gone.

"So." Yuudai jumped back up onto Takara's vine with Minako in his arms. "Duty called. Anywho, maybe I'll come see you sometime?"

Takara nodded. "Just come back with me now."

"I can't just yet unfortunately." Yuudai frowned. "But I shall soon!"

Takara frowned but nodded. Minako stirred in Yuudai's arms, her eyes opening and slowly beginning to realise where she was.

"Y-Yuudai? Wh-what the hell?" She murmured weakly, unable to push away from him, she laid motionless in his arms.

"Shh..." Yuudai shushed. "I'm talking to Takara."

Minako looked over weakly at the girl sitting down. "I-Isn't she the o-one who tried to kill us?"

Takara laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck.

"A-And where is Hibiki?" Minako murmured, closing her eyes again.

"He's busy with Reina. You just need to rest for now." Yuudai stated.

Minako frowned. "I-I don't want to..." She stated, now trying to move from Yuudai's hold.

"I wouldn't really try to move... I believe I broke your leg..." Takara stated nerously.

Minako moved her leg and pain shot through it. "Ah!"

"Hibiki isn't going to be impressed with that." Yuudai shook his head.

Takara shrugged. "Not my issue."

"If I-I wasn't s-so weak... I-I'd kill you..." Minako murmured, staying still again.

"Are we going to leave now or what?" Yua asked impatiently. "'Cause it really seems like nothing is happening anymore."

Reina pushed herself back from Hibiki and jumped back onto a new vine. "Kara, Akio! We're leaving now."

"Can I take him with us?" Takara asked, pointing toward Yuudai.

"No!" Reina hissed.

Takara frowned. She stood up and walked over to Yuudai. He was slightly taller. "Bye Yuudai. Visit me anytime. I will be waiting for you!" She smiled up at him before placing a small kiss on his cheek. The then waved and jumped onto Reina's vine. "Akio-san! Come on!"

"Takara! You know I hate when you're intimate with others!" Akio shouted and jumped onto the vine as well.

"Sorry, but I like him." She smiled, linking arms with Akio.

"Let's go now. We will be back for Gaara later!" Reina shouted before leaving.

The vine the other three were on, lowered slowly to the ground before disappearing.

"They destroy the village only to find that the Kazekage isn't here. So they leave and tell us they'll be back...?" Yuudai laughed.

"They're from the Fountain Village." Hibiki facepalmed.

"H-Hibiki..." Minako whispered from Yuudai's arms.

Hibiki quickly moved to Minako and took her into his arms. "Thanks. But please don't touch her for so long."

"No problem." Yuudai said sarcastically with a blank look on his face.

Minako wrapped her arms around Hibiki's neck as she closed her eyes again. "Sh-she broke my leg..." She stated, wincing in pain.

"She almost killed you." Hibiki stated before lying her softly on the ground and moving to heal the broken bones.

Minako winced as she felt the bones in her leg heal. She closed her eyes again as she laid back against the sand. "Y-Yuudai h-has a c-crush..." She laughed weakly.

"No I don't." Yuudai laughed.

"Yeah you do."

"He's just a very charming man." Hibiki laughed.

Minako sighed. "Charming? I think not."

"It's his specialty with women. He can charm them and distract them. How he does it, I have yet to figure out." Hibiki said.

"When you were knocked out, that chick was going to kill you, but my charm is what saved your life." Yuudai smirked. "That deserves a hug."

"I'd kill you first." Hibiki said. "And this is the reaon why I'm so protective of you around Yuudai. He's..." Hibiki suddenly chuckled. "A male Reina."

Minako sat up weakly and leaned against Hibiki. "I-I would never fall for his tricks..." She murmured.

"It's more of the fact that he's attempting to charm my girlfriend." Hibiki shot Yuudai a death glare to which he stuck up his hands in defence.

Minako nodded. "Wh-what are we going to d-do when they c-come back?"

"The Kazekage will know about their attack and he will defend the village." Yuudai shrugged.

"I don't think we'll have to notify the Kazekage about the attack." Hibiki said and motioned to the Kazekages uilding which laid in ruins.

Minako nodded. She felt so weak that it was taking all she had to remain consciencous.

"I'm going to take Minako back to the house. You stay here to notify all the citizens of what happened if any inquire about it." Hibiki said.

Yuudai nodded.

Hibiki headed for the house, and when they got there he laid her down on their bed.

"I-I hate being short.." Minako murmured. "Th-that's why I was consumed b-by the sand... so easily..."

"It makes you that much more cute." Hibiki laughed.

Minako opened her eyes weakly to look at Hibiki and forced a small smile. "Thanks..."

* * *

><p>"Remind me to never follow Reina's ideals." Yua growled.<p>

Reina growled at Yua. "We made a statement to the Sand Village! We will be back to destroy it! And Hibiki and that damn short, pink-haired girl!"

"You didn't quite accomplish killing Hibiki or that girl this time, what makes you think you will next time? Show mercy once, show it twice." Yua shrugged.

"No!" Reina shook her head. "I will kill him- no... I will kill Minako and take Hibiki hostage! That's it!" Reina's eye seemed to twitch.

"She's getting out of hand now." Yua said to Kureji. "Shall we straight jacket her?"

"I'm not out of hand!" Reina hissed at Yua, her eyes narrowing. "I am just determinded!"

"To take a man hostage and kill his lover..." Yua said blankly.

"Sounds normal to me!" Reina shouted, her eye twitching again.

"Akio-san... she's kinda scaring me..." Takara stated, moving behind Akio.

"I'm just concentrating on making it home before I fall apart." Akio replied.

Takara sighed and clung to her brother's side as she watched Reina nervously.

"Welcome to what it's like being male." Akio muttered.

Takara just shook her head. "At least she doesn't want to screw me..."

"Stop talking like I'm not right here!" Reina growled at the siblings.

Takara moved further behind Akio.

Akio shrugged and stuck his hands into his pocket. "A man can't help but fear for his well-being with you around."

"I don't care!" Reina hissed. "Hibiki said he loved me! He will be mine!"

"He said he loved you in a certain way. Considering you two were the best of friends when you were children, he probably meant loved you as a dear friend. Minako he loves in an attractive way." Kureji said.

"N-No! H-He hugged me! He had to mean he loved-loved me!" Reina shrieked.

"And this is why I said I don't think she even knows what true love is any more." Akio whispered to Takara.

Takara nodded slowly, watching Reina closely. "It's kinda sad to see..."

"This is why I've protected you from such experiences." Akio muttered before dangling his arm over Takara's shoulder.

Takara nodded, looking up at Akio. "I'm over that guy now..." She grinned.

"That's just what you think! But then one day you will wake up and realize you're wrong!" Reina shouted.

"I'm glad, Takara." Akio smiled before hugging her slightly.

* * *

><p>AN: Ennddddddd! Long story, I KNOW! XD Oh well, we liked writing it :P<p> 


End file.
